Glenda Feitosa
SUMMARY 1- History 2- Caracteristics 3- Secrets 1- HISTORY Glenda é uma típica aluna de colegial, e faz com que sua beleza e inteligencia atraiam várias atenções. Visto isso, ela serviu de referencia para vários jogos, aventiras, animes, etc feitos pelas Empresas Berserk. 1.1- GLENDA IN BATTLE OF CHAOS RACE Nesse jogo, ela aparece como serva fiel de Guroog, que foi ingressada após Vitória ter traído Guroog. Em uma das cutscenes dela, Glenda se encontra com Vitória e afirma que ela foi tola em ter deixado de ser uma serva de Guroog. SPOILER !!! => Porém, ela é derrotada por Vitória e Vanessa e capturada em seguida. No Story Mode, ela aparece como a última BOSS antes de enfrentar Guroog definitivamente. STATUS SPEED - >>> ACCEL - >>>>> TURN - >>>>> HOW TO UNLOCKING Vá no Story Mode, no hard, e derrote ela com Vitória, Vanessa e Mayara STAGE Forest Mansion QUOTES So...you are Vitória, the little traitor of Guroog Empire. Interesting...I'm Glenda, the new servant of Guroog and will be my pleasure to defeat you. - Glenda ao se encontrar com Vitória This can't be...I am a servant of Guroog...I can't lose. This is impossible. - Glenda ao ser derrotada 1.2- GLENDA IN BATTLE OF CHAOS RPG ' '''Ela retorna no jogo posterior ao BoC Race, mas desta vez, retorna do lado do bem, ajudando Vanessa e Vitória a descobrirem quem raptou Mayara. Mas, ela aparece como uma personagem GUEST, ou seja, uma personagem temporária na party do jogo. SPOILER !!! => Glenda se encontra com Templárius e descobre onde ele escondeu Mayara. Após a batalha contra ele, Glenda fala para Vitória e Vanessa continuarem a busca e ela ficaria tomando tempo de Templárius. Porém, é mal sucedida, é derrotada e capturada novamente em seguida. No final da aventura, Vitória, Vanessa, Mayara, Larry, Niu Jin e Jarx, junto com Tala como GUEST conseguem salvá-la e Templárius é finalmente derrotado. STATUS Glenda (GUEST) Lv 15 HP 427 MP 76 CLASS: Knight ATT 34 / DEF 17 / M-DEF 12 / STR 28 / SPD 30 / EVA 30 EQUIPS: Weapon: Royal Rapier / Shield: None / Armor: Royal Clothes / Helm: Royal Helm / Acessory: Glenda's Ring QUOTES ''Templárius, I know of your relationship with Guroog. Talk now: where is Mayara ?! - Glenda ao encontrar com Templárius Vitória ! Vanessa ! Why you came to rescue me ?! - Glenda ao se encontrar com Vanessa e Vitória 1.3- GLENDA IN WORLD OF PIRATES ' '''Como ela fez muito sucesso nos jogos, as Empresas Berserk desenvolvem o anime World of Pirates e a colocam como protagonista. No anime, Glenda começa passeando pela floresta de sua vila pacificamente, quando pessoas falam que piratas estão atacando a vila. Ela corre para lá e começa um confronto com MS.Olive, uma pirata de recompensa $50.000.000. Ela então derrota essa pirata e se encontra com a Marinha e a Shichibukai Garnet, uma das princesas do Oceano. No dia seguinte ela consegue uma recompensa de $10.000.000 e por isso decide ser uma pirata. ATUALMENTE... Glenda, que conseguiu reunir sua tripulação está no famoso Tornad's Ocean, um oceano perigoso e que ninguém sai de lá vivo. Ela agora é uma dos 10 Sea Generals e é alvo de muitos ataques. QUOTES ''Those Marines are very dangerous. If I not care me, I will be captured. - Glenda conversando com um dos membros da sua tripulação. I'm one of Ten Sea Generals ?!! This was a suprise for me ! - Glenda ao saber que ela é uma dos 10 generais do Oceano. 2- CA'RACTERISTICS' Glenda tem um grande QI e ainda é considerada uma das mais bonitas garotas do mundo. 3- SECRETS -> Em Boc Race, Glenda trabalha fielmente para Guroog, mas não fica satisfeita com a posição de serva -> Em BoC RPG, poucos sabem, mas Templárius revela, indiretamente, que Glenda é irmã dele.